


Aggrandize - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1543]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Tim split up to go to the restaurant. Once back at the room, Abby and Tim work their magic to try and find a breakthrough on Bishop. Will they find her?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1543]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Aggrandize - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/22/2003 for the word [aggrandize](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/22/aggrandize).
> 
> aggrandize[ uh-gran-dahyz, ag-ruhn-dahyz ]  
> verb (used with object), ag·gran·dized, ag·gran·diz·ing.  
> to widen in scope; increase in size or intensity; enlarge; extend.  
> to make great or greater in power, wealth, rank, or honor.  
> to make (something) appear greater.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884), [Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458), [Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768802), [Miscreant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857305), [Invective - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890227),[Choleric - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066300), and [Requisite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275334).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

The others quickly changed into their own outfits and each one was scrutinized to see how recognizable they were. When Ducky and Jimmy were suitably convinced that none of them would be recognized by anyone looking for them, they finally left the hotel room. They weren’t even outside of the hotel when they spotted their first searcher. 

“Act normal,” Ducky whispered. “Remember, they’re not here for us. They’re after the NCIS Agents.”

Abby nodded. “Is it always this exciting?” she asked.

“Absolutely not,” Tim hissed. “Don’t draw attention to us.”

“We have to act normal, Tim,” Abby whispered back. “This is normal for me.”

“But not for the person you’re pretending to be,” he pointed out quietly.

“How should I act then?”

“Imagine you’re my sister. Act like her.”

“You want me to kill someone?”

“For the last time, she didn’t kill anyone. We proved that, remember?”

“Right, but that’s literally all I know about your sister.”

McGee sighed and shook his head. “How about the way orphan Annie would behave?”

“You want me to break out in song at the drop of a hat?” Abby raised an eyebrow.

“Forget it.” McGee shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain to Abby about not drawing attention to one’s self. 

Their disguises appeared to be working though as they’d spotted a couple of police officers and a number of bounty hunters and none of them had recognized any of them. Still they needed to get back to finding Bishop, so they couldn’t take forever for dinner. 

“That looks like a good spot,” Abby pointed to a restaurant that seemed rather crowded with both locals and tourists, so they could blend in easily.

Everyone inspected what they could see of the food and nodded. They made their way to the restaurant. All of them were hungry and ready to eat, but Abby paused before they entered the restaurant. Turning around to face everyone, Abby asked, “Should we split into couples to be even less recognizable?”

“Good idea,” Ducky agreed.

Abby and Tim formed one couple and Jimmy and Ducky the other. Abby and Tim went first and Jimmy and Ducky would come in a little while later. 

As they entered, Abby looped her arm around Tim’s. “Should we pretend to be that lovey dovey couple everyone hates?”

Tim nodded slightly, pulling Abby closer to him, so that they looked more like they were on a date together. They waited to be seated and Abby pulled out all the brakes as she played the super cutesy girlfriend. Tim personally thought she was over doing the cooing and was glad that she’d never been this way when they were dating.

As they ordered and ate their food, Abby kept up an airheaded type conversation. It was driving Tim crazy. Abby was doing a really good job of playing her part, too good really in Tim’s book. He was about ready to bail on her and would have if this had been a real date. He’d never thought that Abby could behave like she had no substance to her, when she was one of the smartest people he knew.

By the time they were ready to leave, Tim wanted to breathe a sigh of relief and be glad that his torture was over. Or at least, he hoped that the airhead portion of the evening was done with. To really sell their cover, they stopped at a number of shops on the way home.

One included a clothing store where Abby insisted on making Tim try on some clothes. Fortunately for Tim’s peace of mind, she dialed down the cooing while they were shopping though that didn’t mean that he escaped trying on some very disgraceful looking clothes. Still they couldn’t spend too much time doing this and eventually headed back to the hotel to continue the search for Bishop.

Abby and Tim immediately hopped back on their computers and returned to their search. Tim stared at the results from his latest search and couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d almost found Bishop. “Abs? I think I’m onto something.”

Abby popped over to look at Tim’s computer and she hemmed and hawed as she looked at what he was pointing at. “You could be right.”

She quickly ran back to her computer to check something there. “Look. They’re aggrandizing.” Abby sent Tim the statistics she’d found about the grandee they’d seen with Bishop in the states. 

“Where did you find this, Abby? This is exactly the missing piece I needed.” With that, Tim’s fingers started flying across the keyboard. By the time that Jimmy and Ducky returned home, Tim had found their way into the grandee’s estate and he and Abby had the beginnings of a plan. 

It appeared that Grandee Roberts was working to expand their influence. That was why so many people were looking for them. The grandee wasn’t willing to chance anything going wrong with his new business venture.

They showed what they’d found to Ducky and Jimmy. All four of them huddled around the schematics and the tentative plan, reviewing it for any possible dangers or worries to consider. 

“Are we sure Bishop is here?” Ducky countered.

“No, but if she’s not here we’ll be able to find out where she is. This is the base of operations for Grandee Roberts.”

Ducky nodded. “Let me contact my friends and see if we can get even more information. Maybe we can infiltrate the grandee without putting any of us in danger.”

“Sounds good, Ducky. I just want to find Bishop and return to the US.”

“Don’t we all?” Abby murmured.

”I still don’t understand how they knew Bishop would be at the garden center. Or were they not after her specifically?” Jimmy murmured.

“Oh!” Abby jumped up excitedly and immediately started typing on her computer.

“What is it, Abs?” Tim prodded.

“We’ve been looking at this from the Grandee’s point of view, but we haven’t looked into Bishop’s info and how someone could know she’d be there. I bet there’s something we missed because of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also have no crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
